I'm nothing special
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: So going to a High School for superhumans sounds like fun...right? Well I thought so too, until I found out that even my best friends could actually be my worst enemies. My first proper OC fic so don't be too harsh on me.
1. A great start to a first day

**A/N: Ok so a while back I did a South Park/Heroes crossover but it didn't really work out as good as I had planned. So this is kind of a re-vamped version with a few OCs thrown in. Actually, it's probably more like sky high this time around and they aren't kids anymore. I decided to do this because I wrote the characters with powers in my other fic called Tattooed and I just found it fascinating to write about. Plus I am a major sci-fi geek lol.**

**I hope you like this story and I'd just like to say that I don't get why some people go on about OCs like they're evil or something. I personally like OC stories, I mean some of them are really well written. (I hope mine is one of them lol). Also saying that OC writers only do it to get reviews is a load of bullcrap, it shouldn't matter how many reviews you get, this isn't a quest for reviews (see what I did there? lol), this is about improving writing skills and doing something you love to do. That's why I started writing fanfics anyways.**

**Yeah, sorry about my rant there but when I feel strongly about something I will voice my opinion... or write it lol.**

**On with the story...**

Lady ga ga rang though my ears as I tapped the seat of the bus stop in time to the beat, I was the first one there but that's no surprise, I'm always the first one to get here. Damn my stupid house! Why the hell did it have to be so close? It's like whoever's up there in that big blue sky wants me to be a loner. Meh, I don't really care, as long as I've got my tuneage. I wouldn't dare sing though, an embarrassing karaoke incident when I was about eleven taught me that I am in fact completely tone death and on top of that, I'm also cursed with clumsiness, I literally trip over my own feet sometimes.

I brushed a strand of my straight -but only because I'd spent an hour straightening it and I've got the burns to prove it- blonde bob out of my face. This is kind of a habit of mine, I always mess with my hair when I'm talking to people i don't know or when I don't have anything better to do. Well, I also twiddle my thumbs but I think it's just out of the fact that I'm so awkward and I don't know what to do with myself in a social situation.

Unfortunately, since today was my first day at South Park High School people were probably gonna try and talk to me, but they'd soon see how reserved I am and move on so I can just bother with my Middle Park crew.

"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth,

How'd I turn my shirt inside out,

Inside out right.

Control your poison babe,

Roses have thorns they say.

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.

What's goin' on, on the-"

"Hey! I was listening to that!" I scolded playfully as a familiar pair of black gloves ripped my headphones out of my ear. I smirked as I turned around to face one of my four favourite people on the earth "Well if it isn't River Brooke." River -seriously that's his real name, his parents are hippies- beamed at me. "I haven't seen you in like... forever dude."

River had short, midnight black hair with a side fringe that was slightly peeking out from under his dark green hoodie, which happens to be his favourite colour. His eyes are an amazingly warm, chocolate brown colour, which is odd because I usually think that brown eyes look like brick walls but in his case they gave away his every emotion. They were the complete opposite of my grey-ish blue eyes, which are about the only thing I like about my appearance.

He was slightly taller than me, which is good because I usually get ripped on for being the tallest girl in class but he actually makes me feel quite short and girly at times even though I'm not, well I'm not short but I am girly, I actually have quite healthy curves but I'm not fat, I'm more average - more boring. Today he is wearing his hoodie, Black jeans that are ripped at the knees and his favourite pair of green coloured converse.

"Lou-Lou" he smiled - my actual name is Louise but everyone calls me Lou-Lou, which is ok but I hate it when they just call me Lou because... well... it's a dude's name. "What are you talking about? I spent like, everyday with you since summer vacation started, I was with you yesterday."

"Twelve hours is a long time" I shrugged.

"Not when you called me at one o'clock in the morning just to say you were nervous" he retorted.

"You're one of my best friends" I defended. "If you can't call up your best friend for absolutely no reason at an insane hour in the morning then who can you call?"

"Uh, normal people sleep" he pointed out.

"Well I'm not 'normal people'" I responded.

"You think your always right don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do, everyone does" I shrugged. "There's no point in saying something if you think it's wrong is there?"

"Whatever" River responded.

Just then a truck appeared in the distance, which normally I wouldn't worry about, if it wasn't for the massive, murky brown puddle right in front of us. Fuck that, I'm not getting my look ruined on the first day. I raised my hands out in front of me, focusing all of my energy. A shimmering, grey-ish blue, dome shaped veil -identical to my eye colour- materialized. It effectively shielded both of us from the water as it splashed up onto my force field and ran back down along the sides again in tiny, muddy droplets. I smiled and lowered my hands again, causing the dome to disappear once more.

"Are you absolutely crazy?" River whispered frantically. "You know we're not aloud to use our powers in public like that! What if a super villain was to see you? You could potentially give away your identity!"

"Relax would you?" I said calmly. "No one saw ok? I won't do it again. Besides look who's talking Mr I-would-like-an-apple-so-I'll-just-grow-a-tree-with-my-geokinesis-right-here. If you can use your plant powers every time you see dead grass I can use mine to shield us from mucky water ok?" River blushed at that and shuffled guiltily - hypocrite.

Oh yeah, did I mention that we have super powers? Well we do... and South Park High isn't just any old High School either... it's a training facility for super heroes. It also happens to be the only super school in the world, so people from all over the planet come here to go there. There are dorms and houses for the international students to stay in both here in Middle Park and over in South Park itself for the four years in which they attend the school, in fact my neighbours are in their third year there... but they all have cars, whereas I have to wait out here in the freezing cold.

I know what you're all thinking 'What the hell is a school for superheroes doing in a tiny little mountain town like South Park?'... am I right?

Well the reason why it's in South Park is because it's the best hiding place for that kind of facility, it's a small, out of the way town that most people haven't even heard of. There's no likelihood that villains will be descending on such a little known town any time soon.

"So how's my little Welsh lamb this morning?" called a slightly effeminate male voice from behind me.

I turned to face Dylan, one of my other best friends, who -by the way- is openly gay. "Dylan!" I smiled, rushing forwards to give him a big hug. "By the way can you quit with the 'Welsh lamb' thing, I moved here when I was like... three years old. Get over it already." Dylan broke away from the hug, staring at me through his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah but you still have the accent, so I have the right to rip on you for it" he laughed. Now Dylan was one of those gay guys that make girls say stuff like 'what a waste'. He had perfectly straight, white teeth, beautifully bright blue eyes and flawless, glossy, thick brown hair with that textbook air of 'effortless cool'. He was wearing a clean-cut, white t-shirt with faded blue jeans and white sneakers. His power is kind of strange, he can track anyone, anywhere in the world and know exactly what they're doing at that moment and any information he needs to know about them. I call it the stalker's dream power.

Just then the blindingly yellow school bus pulled up at our stop and the doors opened to reveal a rather hostile looking woman with long black hair that was swept back into a pony tail so tightly that it kind of gave her a face lift effect. We all climbed onto the bus, ignoring her - well, all of us except Dylan, who stopped and gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, honey" he greeted softly. "If he's gonna go behind your back and cheat on you then he's not worth it any way. Trust me, you can do so much better." This resulted in a scowl from the bus driver.

See what I mean... creepy stalker power.

We both grabbed Dylan's arms "Sorry about this, our friend is..."

"...retarded" I offered, finishing River's sentence for him.

"I was gonna say too nosy for his own good but yeah, retarded works too" River nodded as we pulled him towards the back of the bus and took a seat there.

I looked out of the window in a zoned out, daydreaming state while River gave Dylan his famous 'you need to be more responsible with your powers' speech. I would probably find him extremely annoying if I hadn't known him since primary school, but by now his morals and buzzkillness was something we'd come to expect and it was part of why we loved him... well sometimes anyway.

When we passed the fourth field of cows in a row I randomly blurted "I wonder how animals think." Both guys turned to give me that what-the-fuck? stare, even though they should be used to my spurting out random questions by now. "I mean do they just think like... _'Mooo, I'm a cow'_ or do they actually have proper thoughts like... _'This blade of grass is simply delicious, I must tell my friend John over there about this grazing spot'_ ?"

"Okaaaaaaaay?" Dylan said in a you-sound-like-a-lunatic kind of way.

"Well, maybe you could find someone who reads minds and ask them" River suggested. See? River puts up with my crazy, I can't even begin to understand why but he does.

"That's actually a good idea" I commented.

"You say that like it's a surprise" River smirked.

"It is" I laughed.

"Can you two stop flirting for five seconds and check it out, one of the South Park kids is getting on" Dylan pointed out, causing both of us to blush.

"We weren't flirting dude" I argued.

"Sure, sure and I'm the queen of England. Now would you just join me in being nosy?"

We both looked towards the front of the bus to see a girl wearing black cropped trousers that stopped at her knees and a long sleeved, red, v-neck t-shirt. Holy crap! Her shoes were the most amazing things I'd ever seen, they were stiletto heeled, red boots that I would marry if I could, which is saying something because I can't walk in heels to save my life. Let's just say that clumsy, tall people plus an extra few inches of height equals disaster. Anyways she had long, curly, honey blonde hair that cascaded to just above her waist, I wish I could grow my hair like that but I'm way too impatient. Her eyes were a dark brown colour, unfortunately the type that I think look like brick walls, but it worked on her in a cutesy puppy dog kind of way.

"I wonder what her power is" I whispered to the guys.

"I already know" Dylan boasted in a smug, sing-song tone of voice. "Besides she's going to show you anyway."

She flicked a lock of her golden hair behind her and approached us confidently, stopping and sitting in front of me. She turned in her seat "Hi, I'm Bebe Stephens" she smiled sweetly.

"Hey" I answered quietly -by that I mean in a squeaky, mouse-like voice- automatically going into my shy, socially awkward mode. "I'm Louise Powell" I muttered, staring down at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs.

"Yeah but people call her Lou-Lou and if you're wondering about the accent she's Welsh" Oh my god! Thank you River for coming to my rescue like a knight in a turquoise hoodie. "I'm River Brooke and this is Dylan Taylor... he's gay so I wouldn't bother flirting with him if that's what you came over here for."

She quirked a brow at him "No, I didn't come over here for that, I have a boyfriend." She put her hand behind her back with a knowing grin and when she held her hand out again it had a completely brand new bottle of cherry cola in it, which happens to be like my own personal drug and I'm absolutely addicted to it. "You looked like you needed your fix" she stated, handing the drink to me.

My shyness instantly vanished "How the hell did you know?" I asked, wide eyed. I took it out of her hand and moved to sit next to her as the guys moved along the back seat to sit directly behind us.

"It's one part of my power, I can detect what people's weaknesses are" she explained. "And you have a major addiction for cherry cola."

"What's the other part?" I asked, my hand creeping up to brush my hair out of my face eventhough I didn't really need to, I really don't like talking to new people.

She held her hand out in front of her and concentrated on it, two seconds later my jaw dropped as an orange appeared in her palm. Bebe smiled and put the orange in her red shoulder bag for later "I can manifest objects" she clarified. "The powers aren't linked though" she stated. "So what do you do?" she asked curiously.

"Forcefields" I replied, holding one palm out and producing a sphere of blue light identical to the one I created earlier on but a lot smaller, about the size of a tennis ball.

"Oh my god that's so pretty" Bebe remarked. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure" I replied. She reached out with a perfectly manicured finger and lightly touched the side of the force field.

Her face lit up with joy "It feels and looks like millions of tiny crystals" she commented, as she moved her hand away again. "Why does it make me feel like... over the moon with happiness?"

"They have that effect, I think it's because it's designed to keep people safe" I answered, closing my palm and letting the sphere vanish again. "But it might also have something to do with the fact that it's shiny" I added, causing Bebe to giggle. I was starting to think that this girl would make a great addition to the group, especially if she could provide me with free cherry cola.

It was then that the bus driver went straight past this one stop, at first I thought it was ok because there wasn't anyone there anyway. However I then saw the average height raven haired boy with a grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He was running and waving frantically.

"Watch this" Bebe grinned knowingly, pointing at the kid. He stopped, raising his arm out in front of him, then with a slight flick of his wrist the breaks slammed down and the bus lurched to a stop. Me, Dylan and River flew forwards, unprepared for the sudden halt. The kid walked slowly up to the bus, using the same motion of his hand to force the doors open and making his way calmly -to the driver's annoyance- onto the bus .

"Whoa" I gasped.

"Yep, Kevin has telekinesis" Bebe nodded.

"He's obsessed with star wars?" Dylan questioned, obviously he'd been using his powers again. "That's kind of cute, in a totally nerdy way."

"Dylan can find out anything he wants about someone and track them to any location on the planet" River explained to an extremely confused looking Bebe.

"Ok, first of all... that's insanely creepy" Bebe shuddered. "Secondly, I'm sorry but I don't think Kevin Stoley is gay. He's just a dork."

"Why does everyone seem to think my power is- Whoa, you know that woman that just walked past outside?" We all nodded. "Yeah, not a woman, definitely not a woman."

We continued to talk until the bus pulled up in front of South Park High School and we let out a collective gasp of complete awe... I'm going to like it at this school I can tell.

It was an amazingly modern looking structure made of smooth stone. The entrance was open plan with walls made from glass to let more natural light in. At the front of the building was a huge, shiny, metal statue of the Principal, who I had heard incredible stories about. Apparently Principal Victoria has been alive since the school was founded... one hundred and fifty years ago, and she hasn't aged at all because her power is rapid cellular regeneration.

That wasn't the best part though, the best part was that there were thousands of teenagers just like us. They were flying into school, teleporting their forgotten lunch, quickly scanning over notes without even opening their books, gossiping telepathically so that no one would know and many other amazing things, you name any power you can and they were using it. It felt so good to know that we could use our powers here without being judged and without having to worry.

"Alyson and Mickey are waiting for us" Dylan stated.

"Dylan, are you using your stalker powers again?" I asked.

"No I can see them waving" he pointed at the last two members of our little Middle Park crew, who were stood by a wall just outside the bus. "See?" I nodded and waved back as we made our way of the bus.

"Alyson, Mickey, it's so good to see you guys again" I smiled, them pulling me into a group hug, which River and Dylan joined. Bebe shuffled awkwardly, stood by herself next to us, so I broke the hug in order to introduce her "Girls this is Bebe" I said motioning for her to come and join us, she slowly made her way over. "Bebe this is Wendy Alyson but we call her Alyson because she hates her first name."

"It's too plain" Alyson shrugged.

"And this is Michaela Harlow but we call her Mickey because she's a huge fan of all things Disney" I explained.

"I also love the twilight saga" she beamed.

"No way!" Bebe exclaimed. "I'm obsessed with twilight. Team Edward or Jacob?"

"Edward" Mickey responded.

"Good answer" Bebe grinned.

"By the way I love your shoes, they're amazing" Mickey stated.

"Really because I got them from..." which is where I officially zoned out of the conversation.

Wendy Francis Alyson is my bff, my partner in crime since we were about five. She has short blonde hair like me, but a darker shade than mine, more of an ash blonde and her's is also more easy to tame than mine. Her eyes are a light green-ish brown colour and she's always, always smiling. Some people describe her as being 'too happy' but she's an empath so I guess it's in her nature. She's probably the shortest person in our year and also extremely skinny - to the point where my parents ask me if she's anorexic - but it has nothing to do with food because she eats enough food to feed an army and happens to be a chocoholic. Today she is wearing her favourite long, yellow top with matching ballet flats and blue, skinny jeans.

I'm not as close to Mickey as I am to Alyson, but I've also known her since I was five. Mickey has long, naturally wavy, red-ish brown hair that flows to bellow her shoulders. Her eyes are blue, they're nothing special, just the kind of blue that is most common. She usually wears tops with logos of the trends she follows on them, which annoys the hell out of me, and today was no exception. She was wearing a red and black t-shirt, which promoted eclipse and red jeans. Her power is super speed and lightning fast reflexes, which makes sense because she's always been an amazingly hyper person.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a piercingly cold hand tapped me on the shoulder. I slowly turned around and came face to face with an extremely bored looking guy with incredibly pale skin. He had thick glossy black hair, which just poked out from under a dark blue hat. His eyes... I can't even begin to describe how odd they were, they seriously freaked me out. The irises were completely white, with nothing but a thin black outline to separate them from the actual whites of his eyes. "...Helloooo, are you death?" he asked impatiently.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly. "I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

He sighed "I said aren't you cold? It's South Park, not Spain."

I looked down at my outfit: a turquoise summer dress with black leggings and silver, high-top sneakers. "Summer dresses and skirts are my thing" I mumbled sheepishly. "I don't like trousers, they make me feel all dude-ish."

"You don't like trousers" he repeated, quirking a brow. "You're prepared to die of hypothermia because you don't like trousers."

I was about to argue when a perfectly tanned hand grasped his shoulder "Craig, just because you're having a moody moment doesn't mean you need to bring every one else around you down as well" a guy with ruby coloured, short, curly hair scolded. This guy's eyes we weird too, in the fact that they were a fiery red colour that I just couldn't seem to stop staring at.

That Craig person instantly tensed "Don't touch me candle boy" he snarled. Then a weird cracking kind of noise was heard as his shoulder froze over, causing the red head to yelp and retract his hand.

The tanned guy's eyes suddenly came to life, blazing a bright orange colour as his arms were suddenly aflame. "I could beat your ass any day of the week, popsicle" he growled.

"Don't push me Kyle, I could quite easily kill you" Craig warned, clenching his fists as ice crawled up his arms.

"Bring it" Kyle replied as they both advanced towards each other.

That was when Alyson decided to step in, always wanting to solve other people's dramas. A soft, yellow glow emitted from her skin as she placed one hand on Kyle's shoulder and the other on Craig's "Calm down" she said in a soft, otherworldly kind of voice. "You shouldn't be fighting on your first day."

Both teens' postures instantly relaxed "She's right" Kyle admitted. "Sorry Craig."

"Yeah, me too" Craig said awkwardly.

"Now let's try this again" Alyson instructed, smiling contently as she stepped away and the glowing faded. "You guys are?..."

...

Once we were all introduced and Bebe had explained that Craig and Kyle were her friends and that they fought like that all the time so we should just ignore them, all of the new students were called into the gymnasium. "I wonder what this is about" I said, taking a seat between River and Alyson.

"I think we're going to have to sit through a welcome speech" Alyson answered.

"Ugh, so boring" I complained.

"What are you talking about?" River questioned. "Welcome speeches can provide extremely useful information."

"River, you are such a dork" Alyson sighed.

"He has a point though" Kyle argued. "They are usually quite helpful."

"Finally, someone who gets me" River said, reaching past me and Alyson to give the redhead a high five, we both rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Welcome students, to South Park's Training Facility for Superhuman." An amazingly beautiful, blonde woman greeted, sweeping gracefully into the room and causing an awed silence. "I'm Principal Victoria and I hope you find your time here both enjoyable and productive."

She was movie-star beautiful, the kind of beauty that's plastered all over magazines. I'd never met anyone so instantly dazzling and perfect. She had huge almond shaped eyes that were a rich, melted chocolate colour. Her face was heart shaped and she had a flawless pearly complexion. Her hair could make any supermodel envious. Her long, glossy, thick golden locks fell slightly past her shoulders in heavy waves that reminded me of shimmering beams of sunlight. She was tall but she wasn't too skinny like some of the celebrities that people considered beautiful, she surpassed thier beauty easily with her healthy curves.

"Now I could give you a long, sugar-coated speech about how we're all unique and that you will make great super heroes one day" she stated. "But I prefer to speak the truth and the truth is that, sure, most of you will be incredible super heroes and go on to save the world on a weekly basis" she smiled. "However there are statistics which show that at least one in twelve of you will choose the path of evil and become villains instead. In fact some of you in this very room may have chosen that path already" she sighed sorrowfully. "Here at this school we do not discriminate based on how you choose to live your life. Our only aim is to teach you how to control your powers in a safe, relaxed environment and hope that you make the right decision between good and evil."

Villains? At this school? Ok so this definitely wasn't in the information packet I got last week.

**I will accept OCs if you want to submit them but only a few and here's what you have to tell me:**

Hero or villain?:

Super hero/villain name:

Normal name:

Where are they from?:

Appearance:

Power: (I will need more than one suggestion in case I've already used it)

Super hero/villain costume:

Normal, everyday outfit:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush / pairing: (Unless you don't mind or don't want one)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

And anything else that you think I need to know about your character.


	2. Show me what you've got

**A/N: So this is just like a character introduction chapter type thing. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who submitted an OC, I hope you like this chapter and I hope that I got the characters' personalities right. Also if your OC isn't in this chapter don't worry because I will be using them eventually. For example, the villains will have a much bigger part later on in the story. I think I'll wait until I stop accepting OCs and then I'll put up a list of the one's I'm using.**

Once the Principal had left, three other teachers entered the room. The first was a tall man with thick, short, raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, which were framed with horn rimmed glasses. Then a petite woman, who looked about twenty years old with a pixie-like figure, long blonde hair that cascaded to her waist and dazzling, bright blue eyes. Finally there was another woman with an average figure and height, short, curly, brown hair and dark green eyes. All three of them were dressed in smart suits, however the women were both wearing pencil skirts with theirs.

"Good morning students" the male spoke. "I'm Mr Morgan." Then he gestured towards the blonde woman "This is Miss Kelly..." and the brunette "...and this is Mrs Thomas."

"She's the mother of Kimmy Thomas" Dylan whispered.

Kyle's eyes widened "You mean Kimmy Thomas as in the world famous super villain: Virus, who can control the actions of animals. That Kimmy Thomas?"

"Yep" Dylan nodded. "Only they're not on speaking terms, her mom can't accept that she chose to be a villain."

Mr Morgan continued to speak "Here at Superhuman High you will not have normal lessons, you will not have normal exams and you will not be split into homerooms or otherwise separated. Take a look around you, this will be your classroom for the rest of the year and these will be your classmates."

This is going to be our classroom? It's huge! I thought this was the assembly hall or something.

Mrs Thomas took over "You will not need paper, pens or exercise books during class unless your power has anything to do with them. In my class you will be learning how your powers work and how to control them, with Miss Kelly you will be learning how to represent yourself in public and Mr Morgan will be showing you how to blend in when you're not using your powers."

Miss Kelly chimed in "Today we will call your names out one by one in a random order and you will come out here and show us what you can do, based on this information we will have your personal costumes ready for you tomorrow."

"How are you going to make that many outfits in such a short amount of time?" a girl with eye catching, fire-truck red hair asked in a voice that had a slight accent, which I couldn't quite place.

Miss Kelly stepped forwards holding her hands up in front of her so that the backs of them were facing us "Let's just say we have ways" she grinned as sewing needles rose up through the skin on the tips of her fingers. It kind of freaked me out because her power reminded me of the freaky spider thing in Coraline. She retracted them again and turned to look straight at the red head "Since you're so eager maybe you'd like to come up here first."

"Sure, whatever" The girl shrugged, standing up and walking over to where Miss Kelly stood, calmly turning to face her audience. Wow, I wish I could be that confident, I have like... zero self-esteem.

"What's your name?" the young, blonde teacher asked.

"Riot May" the red haired girl answered. Miss Kelly was handed a register by Mrs Thomas and holding her index finger up so that a pen could emerge from her skin, she quickly found Riot's name and put a mark by it.

"She's like... inspector gadget or something" I commented, causing Alyson to chuckle.

"Go go gadget pen!" Alyson whispered with a grin. She always encourages my weird, crazy, random theories and stuff ."Oh I would love that, I could just be like 'go go gadget chocolate bar!' and then my breakfast chocolate bar would just pop up out of my finger." Alyson is a chocoholic, but she also has a fast metabolism, which is extremely unfair because she can eat all the crap she wants and still be stick thin. River, Craig and Kyle just shot us both weird looks from their seats, so we turned our attention back to the front.

Riot had hair that was dyed a striking 'fire-truck' red, it fell to just past her shoulders with side swept bangs. She had her nose pierced with a black diamond stud and both ears pierced two times, so she obviously wasn't a wuss like me, the one time I tried to get my ears pierced I chickened out just outside the shop. She was wearing purple contacts, which -in an odd way- really suited her. Her clothes were quite simple, just a black t-shirt with the name of some band on it -I couldn't quite make it out from where I was sat though- and a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans, complete with black Converse. However she made her look more interesting by wearing a dark purple, fingerless, fishnet glove on one hand and a black, fingerless, fishnet glove on the other along with an assortment of various bracelets on each wrist and painting her nails black. She was also wearing a necklace with a silver chain and a little black cat charm on it.

Despite the fact that I usually find people I don't know intimidating, Riot seemed quite friendly as she stood in front of the entire class with a warm smile on her face. "What do you do Riot?" Miss Kelly questioned.

"This" she smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's arm then removed it again, lifting her other hand, her smile widened even more when pens came out of her fingertips, just like Miss Kelly's had two seconds ago.

"Oh so you can copy people's powers?" the blonde asked, scribbling something down on the register.

"Yeah but only through touch and only one at a time" Riot answered.

"Well hopefully you can work on that while you're here. You can go back to your seat now" Miss Kelly stated. The girl sat back down and the teacher scanned over the register. "Ok, Wendy Testaburger. Show us your power" she instructed.

A raven haired girl with brown eyes gracefully strutted towards the front. She was wearing a purple jacket, yellow, skinny jeans, purple, peep-toed heels and the fakest smile I had ever seen. I know it's wrong to draw conclusions about people before you've even gotten to know them, but I do not like this girl, she seems like the type of person who would stab someone in the back, you know... the popular, mean girl type. A smug grin spread across Wendy's features as she split... or duplicated into six identical versions of her. "Ok, duplication" Miss Kelly commented as she jotted something else down. The five extra Wendys disappeared, leaving the original to flounce back to her seat.

"So you could say she's full of herself" I blurted, failing to realise how quiet it was. Crap! Everyone just heard that! My cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson and I sank into my seat when I saw Wendy glaring at me and everyone else in the room sniggering at me. I buried my face in my hands and wished that my power was invisibility instead of force fields.

"Would you like to come up here Blondie?" Miss Kelly questioned. I dragged myself slowly out of my seat, keeping my head down as my nervous habit of twiddling my thumbs kicked in.

I looked up, trying desperately not to cry from sheer embarrassment "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" I said nervously.

Wendy just kept on staring daggers at me and Miss Kelly carried on as if nothing had happened "Who are you?"

"Louise" I mumbled.

"Your full name" the teacher replied boredly. "And speak up so the rest of the class can hear you, you had no trouble with voice projection a second ago, so don't start shying away now" she scolded.

"Um... my name is Louise Louise Powell, but I prefer to be called Lou-Lou" I stated.

"That's better" Miss Kelly approved. "There's no room for low self-esteem here, if you want to learn anything here you have to believe in yourself. Now show me what you've got." I lifted my hands up, palms facing outward and focused all of my energy, creating a blue, shimmering veil around myself. I instantly felt the calming effect of the force field and relaxed slightly. After a few seconds I let it disappear again and glanced across at the blonde teacher, who was smiling "I've got to say, I wasn't expecting that from someone so unsure of them self. You can sit back down now." I practically sprinted back to my seat, sighing in relief when I finally got there.

After I sat down Craig was called up to show his ice powers or cryokinesis as the teacher preferred to call it, then Kyle with his pyrokinesis. There was also a blonde boy named Butters, who had invisibility and a chubby brunet called Eric, who could control and create electrical currents. Then a red haired girl called Red, who had retractable venomous fangs and claws, but she insisted that she was more like a poisonous snake than a vampire - I'd rather be called a vampire than a snake to be honest.

By then the teachers had become tired of standing and had set up a little judging panel type thing of to the side instead. "Ok, who's next? Um... Alexis Mae Lim, could you come up here please?" Mrs Thomas called.

A girl with straight black, shoulder-length hair stood up from her seat and made her way to the front. She was very fair skinned and slightly pale with dark grey coloured eyes that were flecked with brown and framed with black framed glasses. She wore a midnight blue hoodie and underneath she had a white t-shirt. The look was completed with dark, boot cut jeans and black Vans and even from here I could tell her socks didn't match with a red sock on the right foot and a black, sock on the left. She removed a hair band from her wrist and pulled her hair back into it so that it was out of her face, then a look of concentration crossed her features.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then we all let out a loud gasp as our surroundings began to dissolve away and were replaced by something else. We soon found ourselves in the middle of a beach, waves crashing in front of us and warm sunlight streaming down, we were still sat in our chairs with the teachers' desk still set up. Then the scene dissolved again and we found ourselves sat on the great wall of China. "No way" Dylan gasped. "This is awesome!" Then the scene slowly melted away to reveal the classroom again.

"I create illusions" the girl explained, taking the hair band out and let her hair fall freely to rest on her shoulders once more and making her way back towards the seats. I can't believe none of that was real, it was so lifelike.

"Thanks for that... interesting display Miss Lim." Interesting? It was fucking amazing, that's what it was. "Now, Robyn and Megan O'Neil, since you're twins could we please see your powers at the same time?"

As it turns out, the twins weren't too happy about this. They stood up from their seats, which were on opposite sides of the room and exchanged a quick glare before making their way to the front.

The one girl had long, black hair with bangs that sort of covered her eyes, complete with purple streaks. Her eyes were a hazel colour and her skin had a slight tan. Her sister also had hazel eyes and tannish skin, but her hair was dyed blonde.

If that wasn't enough to tell them apart then the way they dressed definitely did. The black haired girl was wearing a black hoodie with a red and black long sleeve shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and red Vans. She also had both ears pierced twice, black stud earrings and red hoop earrings in each ear.

Whereas the blonde girl was dressed head to toe in pink. I'm serious, she had pink high heels, pink tights, a baby pink t-shirt, pink lip gloss and pink eye shadow. In fact the only thing that wasn't pink was her blue, denim skirt. Despite all of this pink, she didn't strike me as a particularly friendly person.

"So first of all, which one of you is Megan?" Mrs Thomas asked, pink girl raised her hand. "Ok, so now that we know who's who you can show us your powers."

Robyn took a step away from her sister, about two seconds later a pair of wings sprung from her back. They were a dark colour and shaped more like bat's wings than bird's wings. However they were still breathtaking as they shone under the fluorescent lights. I turned in my seat to talk to Alyson, but when I looked at her I realised something odd about her. Her irises had changed from chocolate brown to a deep pink colour. "Alyson?" I asked. Before I got an answer she shot to her feet and took a step out of the audience, walking towards the twins in a zombie-like state.

"Mind control" Megan explained in a voice that was too sweet to be real.

Once they had sat down again I kind of zoned out, I'm not a very patient person and I get bored extremely easily. I can't help it, it's like if I have to stay in one spot for more than a few minutes I start to go into a world of my own. I remember the day I first got my powers, or first realised I had powers. It's not something I usually like to think about, but that day the memory just decided to make its way back to the surface. I was twelve, my mother and I were on our way home from the mall, it was a pretty normal situation to start with.

Being an only child, me and my mum were really close. We were singing to some random song on the radio, laughing and just enjoying spending time together. Of course that moment of happiness didn't last long when a car going in the opposite direction careered out of control and into our lane. It all happened quite fast after that, metal smashed against metal and my seatbelt came undone. I held my hands out in front of me to shield my face, knowing that I was going to go through the windscreen, but then... nothing. I didn't feel the impact of the glass, or hitting the other car, part of me thought it must be a dream and I must have just woke up.

I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes, gasping loudly when I saw the shimmering sphere of blue light surrounding me. It wasn't as stable back then though so it soon faded and a jolt of shock hit me when I saw that I was in fact sprawled across the front of other car, I had gone through the windscreen of a car and there wasn't a scratch on me. Then the horror of the situation slowly crept back into my body as I saw the driver of the other car, blood pouring out of a cut along the side of his face as he struggled to try and free himself from the mangled mess that his car had become.

I jumped when I felt a hand on the side of my arm "C'mon dear, let's get you out of here" a woman suggested. She had seen the whole thing and stopped, her husband was calling the cops. I tentatively moved off of the car, making sure that I hadn't broken anything. That was when it hit me, my mother, was she ok? I turned to look at our car... and my whole body froze. She was still in the car, but her face was pressed against the window. There was a small, web shaped crack in the glass from where her head had smashed against it. Her eyes were wide and lifeless, and a line of thick, ruby coloured liquid trailed down her now extremely pale face. I wanted to scream, but I just couldn't. It didn't feel real, it was like I was watching it happen to someone else and-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang "Ok" Mr Morgan spoke up. "Those of you who have shown us your powers may go to lunch, the rest of you must stay here until you have been called up."

I reluctantly stood with the others, knowing that I was the only one out of my group of friends that would be there. I followed the crowd to the cafeteria and bought my lunch, still kind of in a trance. I chose an empty table and sat there by myself, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hey" a strangely familiar voice greeted, the person it belonged to taking a seat next to me. "Why are you being a loner? You can talk to people you know... no one's going to bite you, except maybe that girl with the fangs."

I turned in my seat, about to retort, when my mouth dropped open in shock. There, sat beside me was... me? A perfect copy of me, like I was looking in a mirror or something. "I... but that's... what?" was all I managed to stutter.

The other me smirked "Your face" she laughed. My blue-ish grey eyes melting away to reveal yellow ones with black, diamond shaped pupils, like a cat's eyes. Next other me's hair shrank into a neat, raven black, pixie crop that shined as it caught the light, it was the kind of hair you see plastered all over shampoo adverts. The biggest change happened when my milky, white skin darkened to a perfectly tanned brown colour and my summer dress with leggings and sneakers transformed into a short, black playsuit and knee-high, black boots along with a brown back pack, which was slung over her shoulder. "Hi, my name is Katharina Sierra Claws, but you can call me Kat, everyone else does. I'm a shape shifter, sorry if I freaked you out there" she stated with a thick, Spanish accent. "You're Louise right? The one who completely humiliated that stuck up, popular girl?"

"Yep, that's me" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it, it was funny and she deserved it" Kat pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so" I replied. "Hey where are you from? You sound Spanish."

Kat nodded "I'm from Madrid... you?"

"South Wales" I responded. "I used to live in this tiny, unheard of town called Risca. I don't remember it that well though because I moved to Middle Park when I was three."

"So you went from one small town to another" Kat stated.

"Yep" I nodded. "At least I'm used to it, you went from the capital of Spain to a small town in the middle of nowhere. I can't imagine what that's like."

"It's like living in a palace your whole life and then suddenly being sent to live in a one bedroom apartment" she commented.

At that moment Kyle, Craig and some other guy with thick, brown hair and mud brown coloured eyes joined us. "Why were you sat all the way over here hiding from everyone?" Craig asked. "You have this amazing thing called a voice and if you use it, people tend to speak to you" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not very good at talking to people I don't know ok?" I scowled at him.

"Whoa, you actually said more than one word to someone who hasn't been joined at the hip with you since you were in elementary school" he commented. "The world as we know it must be coming to an end."

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"And she's back to one word again" he replied.

"Look, you don't even know me so-"

"Yeah because you don't talk enough" he interrupted.

Before I could respond a flash of neon pink went past and suddenly Craig's hat was gone, he let out a loud sigh and turned

"Goddamnit Alice!" he huffed in annoyance. "Would you give me back my hat."

A girl with black, curly hair and large, emerald coloured eyes was stood to the left of Craig, clutching his hat tightly. She was quite petite and short at about 5ft 2in, she looked young for her age and her skin had a natural glowing tan to it. Finally, a white rose was covering her left eye and I kind of wanted to ask about it, but I'm too shy to just walk up to someone and ask something like that. As for her clothes, let's just say that you would never lose her in a dark place. She was dressed head to toe in neon clothes with bright yellow, skinny jeans, a neon pink t-shirt and matching Converse. She shook her head at Craig, her curly, black hair swishing slightly with the movement "This hat belongs to Alice now" she stated. Wait, did she just refer to herself in third person? Oh well, everyone else seems to find it normal so I guess I'll just go along with it.

"Alice, I swear to god if you don't give it back right now-" he didn't need to finish his argument because he did that ice crawling up his arm thing.

"Well gee Alice, Craig seems awful sore at you, I think you'd better listen to him" that Butters kid warned, appearing suddenly at the girl's side. Huh, he must have been using his invisibility. I wonder how long he had been there.

"Alice appreciates the advice, but she knows what she's doing Butters" Alice replied. "Besides if he tries anything she can always use her powers too."

"Oh wow, you'll set a bunch of roses on me, I'm so scared" Craig replied sarcastically. Then he let out another sigh -is that all he ever does?- and held out his hand "Just give me the hat back... please." He said the last part through gritted teeth and everyone seemed kind of surprised at the fact that he'd said that, so I'm guessing it's a rare thing for him.

Alice paused for a second, actually considering Craig's plea. Then she smiled playfully "Alice thinks that if Craig wants his hat back, he has to catch it first."

"What?" was all Craig could say before she darted off through the cafeteria like an excitable puppy, still clutching his hat as if her life depended on it. After about two seconds Craig took of after her "Give me my goddamn hat back Alice!" he called before they both disappeared out of sight.

"Hey" River greeted, taking a seat next to me so that I was sat between him and Kat. I noticed that Dylan had also joined us, he was sat next to River, locked in a conversation with Alexis... yeah I have a really good memory so I pick up people's names quite quickly.

"Hello stranger" I replied.

"I was only gone five minutes" he stated.

"Yeah but I missed you" I answered.

"Really?" he asked.

I shot him a weird look "Of course I did dude, you're my best friend."

"Oh" he responded, sounding kind of... disappointed?

Kyle and the brown haired guy sniggered to themselves "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing" they chorused, taking a seat opposite us along with Butters.

"Oh by zee way my name eez Christophe DeLorne" the brunet stated. "And you ladiez are?"

I blushed "He called us ladies" I whispered to Kat.

"I know" she whispered back, turning equally as red as me.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he began to eat his salad "Chris do you have to turn on the French charm every time you meet a girl?" he asked.

"Oui" Christophe replied. "Eet eez 'ard not to" he smirked at us, causing Kyle to roll his eyes again.

"My name is Louise Louise Powell" I stated. "Or Lou-Lou for short."

"Wow, zat eez a lot of Louises" he commented.

"Yeah, my mother really liked that name" I replied.

"And you are?" he said, turning to look at Kat.

"I'm Katharina Claws, but people call me Kat" she said.

"Kat Claws?" Craig's monotone voice said as he sat next to Kyle, now wearing his hat again, but Alice was also wearing a hat identical to his as she sat down next to Butters. "Seriously? Your name is Kat Claws?" he questioned, staring at her as if she had just sprouted two extra arms, which she probably could do being a shape shifter and all.

"Yeah" she replied with a glare. "So?"

"Nothing, it's just a weird name that's all" he answered.

"How come you both have hats now?" Kyle asked.

"Bebe created a new one for me" Craig answered. "Although I don't understand why you won't give me my hat back and have this one instead Alice."

"Alice likes this one better" she answered stubbornly.

"Hi guys" Riot greeted joining our table, along with another girl, who I didn't know the name of yet. The other girl had long, dark hair that cascaded down to her chest with an across the forehead fringe she also had chocolate brown eyes and freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her lips were pink with a hint of red and her skin was white, in fact she looked kind of like a porcelain doll. She was wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt with a black, short sleeved t-shirt with Jackass logo over the top. She was also wearing apple bottom, blue jeans with white tennis shoes. "This is Allison Johnson by the way" Riot added for those of us who didn't know the girl. So there's an Allison and an Alyson? Great, that's not gonna be confusing at all.

"Hi" Allison greeted.

"Hey" we all chorused back at her.

"Why do you like that hat better?" Riot asked, joining the conversation.

"Alice just likes this one" Alice replied.

"Yeah but there has to be a reason why you like it better" Allison argued.

"Alice prefers this hat because it's the original and she doesn't want a new one" Alice explained.

"Yeah but that one has Craig germs all over it" I commented.

"That's what Alice likes about it" she stated.

"Weirdo" Craig muttered as he pushed his lunch around on the plate with his fork. He held out his hand over the top of his drink and opened his palm, dropping four ice cubes into his glass.

"Oooo can I have some?" Riot asked, holding out her cup. Craig responded by shooting her an icy glare - get it? Icy?... Fine, forget it, I know when my jokes aren't wanted - and Riot put her cup back down. "I was only asking, you don't have to be such a fucking asshole about it."

"Well, that's just who I am" Craig responded.

Then I realised something "Where are the others?" I asked River.

His face automatically dropped and he pointed to another table "Over there" he said. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Alyson, Mickey and Bebe, sat at Wendy's table, talking and laughing with the popular crowd. What the hell? It's the first day and they've already ditched us for the 'in' crowd.

Well, I guess I know who my real friends are then.

**A/N: Hmmm... I don't know, I'm not too sure about this chapter, but they will get better... I hope. Once again I really hope I got the OCs right and once again if your character isn't in this chapter then they will definitely be in the next one.**


End file.
